Surrogate Lover
by LadyLocket
Summary: AU. In which Aomine and Kise are madly in love with each other, but there's one thing Aomine wants that Kise can't give, a family. Kise thinks of a solution for that problem in their relationship, and so he hires a surrogate named Kuroko Tetsuna.
1. Chapter 1: Yellow, Teal, and Blue

**Title:** Surrogate Lover

_**Pairing:**_ AoKise

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ AU. In which Aomine and Kise are madly in love with each other, but there's one thing Aomine wants that Kise can't give, a family. Kise thinks of a solution for that problem in their relationship, he hires a surrogate named Kuroko Tetsuna.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Part 1: Yellow, Teal, and Blue**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the cold wisps of the autumn air, Kise Ryouta, a twenty-eight year old aspiring model finds himself on the sidewalk sauntering towards their humble abode. He had a pleasant smile on his face, carried around bags of groceries.

It's been years since. Almost a decade almost.

Years since he met one, Aomine Daiki, the one who saved his life.

Kise hadn't had many luxuries in life until the day Aomine Daiki saved him from himself.

He was simply in the wrong crowd at the wrong time. Negativity was his best friend, so were drugs, and the booze and the sex. He was just lonely and lost, he was an idiotic freshmen in college who did stupid things in their wake.

And God knows how Aomine Daiki was like an angel sent from heaven. More so, he was the hard knock of reality where Kise woke up from a trance from everything he thought he knew.

Kise met Aomine Daiki when he lay on one of the hospital beds of the ER when he overdosed in whatever he could micro-idiotic thing he could think of. At that time, Aomine Daiki, the tanned man clad in a police officer uniform glared at him in a mix of annoyance and pity. It surprised Kise when Aomine came to visit him everyday despite the older man's busy schedule. Aomine reasoned with him that it was for his personal interest that was why he was here.

Still, Kise was thankful for the small distraction that the older male provided him with. And soon enough, when Kise was discharged, he thanked the man.

"Thank you," He sniffed, the tears prickling on his eyes, "If it weren't for you… Thank you for waking me up."

"Nahh," The officer shrugged, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't cry you ass, just don't do stupid things ever again."

"Yeah…" The blonde gave a small smile.

"You wanna get coffee?"

A coffee and many dates later, here they were now. Living together and madly in love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If there was any scent that Kise loved, it was that of his lover's.

Kise Ryouta opened the door of his home and was wafted with the scent of his what made Aomine, Aomine Daiki. The older man had that odd mixture of a natural smell of cinnamon mixed with his daily cologne that he wore, which to Kise's astonishment, he loved.

"Aominecchi! I'm home," He called out laying the green eco-bags on the flat surface of the marble counter. The blonde heard soft footsteps behind him and in a second he was engulfed by the warmth that oozed out oh-so naturally from the tanned man.

"How was work?" A low whisper came, he could feel the other's breath on the nape of his neck. He nuzzled the back of head to against the man's face. The blonde turned around and smiled at the dazzling man in front of him.

He placed his hands on his lovers face, caressing his skin, feeling the small prickly hair on the surface, Kise chuckled, "You need to shave."

"Hmm," Aomine grabbed Kise's hand and placed small kisses on them, "I was thinking of growing it out."

Kise contorted his face in disgust, "You know I don't like that."

"I was only joking," Aomine laughed.

"You better be," He huffed playfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a little past seven when the both of them were sitting across from each other enjoying each other's company.

"Is there something in your mind?" Aomine placed his chopsticks down and looked concerned at the look Kise was sporting.

Kise reluctantly shook his head. But of course there was something he wanted to say, still this wasn't the right time for this, whatever he was thinking. He still needed to plan everything.

Surely in all the years, Aomine stayed with Kise, they'd been happy. But..

"Aominecchi," Kise called out, the older man responding to that god-awful nickname Kise was so fond of, "I was just thinking…"

Aomine chuckled, "I'm surprised you can." He joked, making the blond click his tongue in faux annoyance.

"Let's go out tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Where to?"

"Trust me on this one."

There was this look in Kise's eyes that made Aomine slightly reluctant, "Okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise parked his car in front of a fancy French restaurant just a few ways away from their home. Tonight was the night. With a skip in his footsteps he opened the door to his car, the doorman greeting him with a radiant smile and him returning it.

"Your reservation?" A woman in a black dress asked him politely.

"It's under Kise Ryouta."

The woman nodded and looked inside her book, "You're at table seven sir, a private room, Tori-san will guide you there. I believe two of your companions are already sitting at the table."

"Great!"

She gestured to a black-haired young man in–what Kise guessed was in his mid-twenties, who gave him a polite bow and lead the way to his table. He guided the blonde to a small room dim-lit room. Upon arriving at the designated table he could already see Aomine and a beautiful teal-haired young woman.

"Aominecchi," He greeted, to which the older man quickly stood up and greeted him with a quick peck on the lips.

Aomine wore a simple white button up shirt and black slacks, his black suit jacket hung on the seat behind him. He still wore that cologne that Kise's been accustomed with, he gave a pleasant 'Kise-grin' at the tanned police officer.

The waiter, Tori, excused himself and exited the room not without reminding them that he would be back in ten minutes to take their order, or if they so wish, they could just ask for him.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised smiling at the young woman in front of him once they were alone.

She shook her head, her shoulder-length teal hair swaying with her body, "No, no it's fine Kise-kun."

"Have the two of you ordered?" Kise inquired politely.

"No, no–" Aomine replied pulling the chair for Kise to sit on, "We were waiting for you actually."

"Ah," He breathed out, "I'm sorry, you guys haven't formally introduced yet, Kuroko Tetsuna-san, this is my lover Aomine Daiki."

He then gestured to the young woman, "Aominecchi, this is Kuroko Tetsuna-san, I met her when I was on my way to my schedule."

Kuroko Tetsuna was a beautiful woman, whose shoulder hair teal-hair flowed gracefully, accentuating her small petite face. Her light blue eyes shone bright even with the dim-lit room. She wore a white dress, with a black belt on he waist, perfectly fitting her petite body. She looked sophisticated, well-mannered, and polite.

The two of them shook hands, and for the rest of the night, the two got talked about each other while Kise on the other hand sat with a glass of wine in his hand, observing the two with a pleasant look on his face. Aomine learned that Tetsuna loved to play basketball, something officer loved to do, although she wasn't good as him she thoroughly enjoyed the sport.

It couldn't have gone bad, but it looked like the two got along well.

All is well.

She was the one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that about?"

Was Aomine's question as soon as got home. Kise discarded his coat and hung it on the coat rack by their door.

"I wanted you to meet her," Kise simply stated, striding to the kitchen area to get a glass of cool water.

"Yes," Aomine followed Kise to the kitchen, "But is there any reason why I had to meet her?"

"She's going be our surrogate."

There was a pause, and Kise faced his lover to witness an expression of bewilderedness.

"What?" Kise inquired as if what he'd told Aomine was completely normal.

"What do you mean 'what'? Kise! What the hell? A surrogate?" Aomine's cobalt blue eyes twitched with either irritation or anger.

Kise who was taking a sip out of his glass of water closed his eyes exasperatedly, "Aominecchi…"

Aomine crossed his arms, "A surrogate? For what?"

"Look, Aominecchi," Kise said in a hushed quiet tone, "Don't you want a family?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine hadn't uttered a single word to him that evening. Not even the usual 'Good night' or 'I love you'. Were said. They were just accompanied with the slightly suffocating silence. Who was he kidding. The silence was suffocating. They had never been this quiet before. Ever.

Usually, Aomine would annoy the hell out of Kise until the younger blonde would yell for Aomine to stop teasing him, all in good nature of course. But this, this was the first time if Kise recalled correctly that he and Aomine shared silence.

The blonde lay next to Aomine, the dark blue haired man facing away from him. Kise rested his back against the wooden frame of their bed, his eyes on the book opened in front of him, but his mind swimming endlessly elsewhere.

"Do you really want to?" Kise heard a mumble from his left side where Aomine lay.

"Do I want what?" He asked, not leaving his book for a moment. He was relieved though. Aomine was speaking with him again.

There was shuffling, the blankets thrown off from the figure of his lover, "You want a family, right?"

Kise pressed his bookmark on the spine of the book before closing it. Sepia coloured eyes focused on the man in front of him, "Don't you?"

There was an exasperated breath coming from the man who harboured all his affections, "I do, God knows how I much I want a family of my own, but if it's not with you, then it's useless."

"Aominecchi…" He sighed.

Aomine leaned closer capturing Kise's rosy cheeks, "Kise, you're not getting me," The tanned man vocalised, "I don't anyone else, but you. We can always adopt if you want. And besides, the only family I need is you."

Kise pouted, "Mou, stop that."

"It's all true." Cobalt blue eyes stared in his own sepia orbs glazed with seriousness.

"I want a child that we would call ours, yours. I want your child Aominecchi. No one else's. I don't want to adopt. So please…"

He knew that Aomine wouldn't be deciding tonight.

"I'll think about it," The blue haired man finally said dejectedly.

Kise kissed his lover on his lips, "That's all I ask."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a little chilly that November day and winter was quickly setting in, with its cold winds and shorter days. Kise was home from a nine-hour shoot, which he was gladly thankful of. And so, finding that he had time to cook something for Aomine, he was now looking over at cooking magazines to find something worth cooking.

It's been a few days since they last had the 'baby' subject–as Kise liked to label it. Every time Kise would start to talk about it, Aomine would be oh so quick to avoid the subject, but the blonde didn't want to push anything to the darker male. He wanted Aomine to make the decision himself.

He heard the front door open with a distinguishable click, sets of keys were being placed at the near-by table. A smirk set in his face, he could hear the man's breathing a mile away.

The blonde model wasn't completely surprised when he was engulfed by Aomine's toned arms and his warmth. Aomine buried his face on Kise's milky white neck, the latter laughing at the gesture. Aomine's body was leaning towards Kise's.

"That tickles Aominecchi," He said breathlessly. Aomine didn't listen but continued to bury his face into his lover.

"Had a ruff day?" Kise asked genuinely curious why Aomine was being a bit strange, not that he didn't like the skinship, but let's face it, Aomine wasn't really the lightest man alive. The blonde could feel his shoulders and neck getting a bit sore with the weight that was being set upon them.

Aomine continued to stay mute and Kise sighed. He close the glossy pages of the cooking magazine. He took the arms on his hips and unhooked them from his grasp, grabbed Aomine's face from his shoulder, "What's wrong with you?"

There was a reluctant pause from the other man, but soon enough he asked. "You think we'll be good parents?"

Baffled at the sudden inquiry, Kise's eyebrows wrinkled together, "…Are you saying…?"

Aomine sighed. He captured Kise's lips in a soft kiss, it didn't last long, all but sure about what he was trying to say right now, "I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy, and if this baby is what you want, then I'd gladly do it, Kise."

Kise shook his head, "I don't want to force you to do anything Aominecchi. If you don't want this, then you don't have to."

"I do!" Aomine retorted. He leaned his forehead so it would be touching the blonde's, their face mere inches apart, "I want this. I didn't think it'd be this way, but I've always wanted a child. I thought we could just adopt in a few years, or something, but a surrogacy, Kise?"

"If it's not Aominecchi's child then I don't want anyone else's." Kise simply stated.

Aomine let out a deep breath, he looked dead straight at Kise's beautiful sepia coloured eyes and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

Kise eyes brightened up at the statement. He gasped and had that stupidly handsome grin on his face, ecstatic that Aomine finally agreed. They were doing this. They were going to be parents. He leaped on Aomine's body, the officer catching him with ease, the blonde model caressed Aomine's dark blue tresses before planting kisses all over his face. Stopping a mere two inches away until he said, "Thank you."

Kise kissed Aomine with all his worth, all the happiness he could express. Everything he felt right now were condensed in that one kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko Tetsuna was a woman saved from her own misery. She was heartbroken and miserable when she met a man a man named, Kise Ryouta. She met Kise on the third month she was left by her fiancé for another woman. It was all unexpected, everything were going all according to plan, they were going to get married, the two of them were in front of the altar, but then a woman– who she recalled as her fiancé's best friend called out to her fiancé. And in a matter of a minute or less, the red-head she loved, her everything, left her in front of the altar. She lost everything in that minute.

She was wondering aimlessly on the streets of Tokyo, when she bumped into Kise Ryouta, a dazzling man with a modelesque face. She remembered his face, he was in one of the many Zunon Boy fashion magazines she always saw.

Tetsuna hadn't even noticed the hell-biting heat that was splashed on her blouse until the blonde started to profusely apologise for his clumsiness.

"I'm sorry!" He apologised to her.

She shook her head tiredly. No doubt the bags in her eyes were very visible and utterly creepy and disgusting, "It's not a problem."

"No!" He exclaimed, "Let me at least make it up to you, I'm Kise Ryouta and you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna," She took the hand he held out and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you."

And that's how the teal-haired girl's uncanny friendship with the blonde model Kise Ryouta started.

Approximately a week after meeting Kise's lover Aomine–which to this day she hadn't had the clue why the blonde wanted to meet her at those circumstances, she received a phone call from Kise, "Hey Kurokocchi!"

"Good afternoon Kise-kun," She said politely as she can, "How can I help you."

"Can you meet me at the same French restaurant we went to? At eight tonight?"

Kuroko wrinkled her brows slightly confused, "Of course, but is there something going on?"

"Actually there is," The blonde from the receiver paused, "But it has to be discussed privately."

"Okay… I'll be there."

Something was growing in the pit of her stomach, she just hoped that everything would be right in the end.

I.I.I.I.

She met both Aomine and Kise on exactly at eight on the dot.

She could see them sitting next to each other discussing something. There was a small frown on the blue haired man's face and from where she stood, she couldn't see the expression on Kise's face.

When his friend's partner saw him, a small smile graced his face. Whether it was out of politeness or if he was really happy to see her, she couldn't tell.

The blonde turned in queue, he waved his hand at her direction and gestured for her to sit with them. She bowed her head upon arriving to the couple's table.

"I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting," She said to the both of them.

Kise waved his hand to and fro, "There's no need Kurokocchi, we were just a little to early."

"Is there a reason why I'm here Kise-kun?" She asked getting right into business as she sat in one of the empty seats.

Kise leaned in, a smile on his otherwise gorgeous seemingly flawless face, "Actually there is. I want to make a proposition for you, Kurokocchi."

Her heart was racing, she didn't feel quite right with this, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about surrogacy?" The blonde male inquired.

There was confusion etched on Tetsuna's face. Surrogacy? What was in heaven's name was this man talking about. The only type of surrogacy she knew was… unless the type of surrogacy she was thinking was the same as his. She stared at the blonde in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She wanted to be sure, "Surrogacy?"

"How do you feel about carrying a child?"

What?!

She breathed in and out, the beats of her heart too fast for her own liking, "You want me to carry a child?"

"Yes," Kise quickly responded without hesitance what-so-ever, "Aomine's child to be exact."

Tetsuna shook her head, this was insane. What was Kise thinking? A surrogacy? Was he losing his mind or something?

"Let me get this straight," She slowly said trying to get the information all in her head, "You want me to carry Aomine's child?"

Kise nodded as if he wasn't asking the impossible, "I know this is a tall order, but if you don't want to, it's also your choice. But know this, I'm willing to pay you and get you to the education you wanted. You wanted to be a kindergarten teacher right? I'm willing to give it all to you, Kurokocchi, all I ask is for a child."

His sepia eyes were dead set on her baby blues. He was serious. She was going to get paid to carry a child for nine months, she was going to get the education she's always wanted.

"Won't you get jealous?"

"About what exactly?"

"About me being with Aomine-kun? That I'm a woman, carrying his child. Won't you get angry?"

"No." He chuckled. Tetsuna observed how Kise looked at Aomine with complete loving eyes reflected in them clearly, "I trust him more than my life. I know he's not going to hurt me."

She just wished she had someone like that. Someone she could trust.

Kuroko Tetsuna, despite her morales and everything she believed in, was actually envious of the man in front of her. She wanted someone like that. She was being blinded by her own thoughts of loneliness and longing, of her own selfishness and despite all her morales, of everything she believed in, she replied, "Give me a moment to think about it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko Tetsuna sent a text to Kise a few days after their meeting.

He was sitting across from her in the very cafe that they started to go into. The scents of delicious pastries and pure ground coffee beans were everywhere. The seats were cushioned and comfortable, the walls coloured a cool green mint colour, over all a very homey place to be.

Kise sipped his coffee, Tetsuna's baby blue eyes were bored onto him, "So how is this going to work exactly?" She asked.

"Well," Kise placed his cup down, folding his arms together on the table, "This is all contractual of course. I'll have my attorneys sort out a contract for us. Every single detail would be there. The baby of course, will be raised by me and Aominecchi. You would have your education, as promised and anything else you would want, if it's money then so be it. You are allowed to see the child of course, but I am sorry, he or she will not be acknowledging you as their parent."

"Of course," Tetsuna nodded with the details presented to her."

Kise looked down on his cup, "I just want to say, thank you Kurokocchi."

Tetsuna didn't reply. She didn't think what she was doing should be given any praises.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise was meticulous with every detail.

When the day came where Aomine and Tetsuna were to meet, Kise had given nothing but the best to the two of them.

Kise booked a private room at an onsen in Kyoto, leaving the two of them to their devices, telling them that he would be back tomorrow. He specifically told them to have fun and just relax.

Tetsuna was very stumped at how flexible Kise was into giving his lover to a woman he'd been friends with for only a few months, but nevertheless a deal was a deal. It wasn't as if Tetsuna was heartless for agreeing to this surrogacy, heavens no, but she was too young to be a mother. She didn't have a stable income, and in her mind what she was doing would be giving happiness to another couple.

She remembered every detail of that night. Aomine was nothing but gentle with how he handled Tetsuna. He asked if she was alright every now and then. He made sure that he didn't hurt her unintentionally. They shared a few awkward laughs–more on Aomine's part and a few awkward touches–more on Tetsuna's part.

Aomine made a joke about how long he's been with a woman. Tetsuna inquired if he had lovers that were women.

"Yeah, but I'm in love with Kise. I know he's the one."

When they were done, Aomine was gentlemanly enough to not fall asleep next to Tetsuna, he gathered his clothes and put them on. He also clothed Tetsuna himself, and when he was done, he tucked her inside the blankets. The blue haired man, grabbed an extra futon from the closet and there he slept for the remainder of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month later, Tetsuna sent a text of her and a white stick with a '+' on it. Immediately, Kise ran to the living room where Aomine was sitting and exclaimed, "She's pregnant! Oh god, she's pregnant!"

Aomine was a bit flabbergasted at first but in the next second, he too was jumping with Kise.

"We're going to be fucking parents. Holy shit! This is actually happening!" The tanned man exclaimed.

Kise laughed and smacked Aomine's arm, "Watch your language you ganguro. We can't have our child cursing as soon as he can walk!"

Aomine laughs were heard throughout their house, "Oh god, we're going to be parents. Us!"

The two of them spent the night in each other's arms. Everything was going so well for the two of them. It was almost perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It happened when Tetsuna was nearing the end of her first trimester.

Since they were told of Tetsuna's pregnancy, Kise has been very protective of the teal haired woman. He told Tetsuna to update daily about herself. He made it even to make Tetsuna meals for her pregnancy. Although she lived a few ways away from the two of them, Kise made it to a point that he would visit Tetsuna every two days. He had even offered her a housemaid to accompany her with her pregnancy to which the petite woman completely turned down, telling him that she was fine on her own.

During the weeks, Kise had began to buy things for their baby. A wooden crib, diaper table, a pastel green cushioned rocking chair, and neutral coloured blankets all placed in their guest room–now redecorated to be the baby's room, panted a pastel yellow. Aomine had his fair share of purchasing baby materials, there was a certain blue blanket with golden boarders that Kise just adored when Aomine showed it to him.

"You're going to be a great dad," Aomine had whispered to him one time.

"You too."

Kise was also aware that Aomine and Tetsuna were close. He didn't doubt them one bit, as they were close friends, he trusted them both.

But one particularly chilly November night, Aomine didn't come home until two in the morning.

I.I.I.I.

Aomine received a call from Tetsuna a few hours before the end of his shift. Tetsuna told him to come to her apartment, when he asked why, she simply told him that she needed some to accompany her and didn't think Kise would be up to it, because he had just come home from a shoot.

Aomine didn't think anything of it. Women in their pregnancy were unpredictable and moody, and so for the sake of his baby, he went to meet with Tetsuna.

Aomine Daiki from the day he met Kuroko Tetsuna, he had always thought that she was stunningly beautiful, not quite like how Kise was, but she was up there with the stunning people, but when he rang the doorbell to her apartment, she had been a mess.

Her eyes and nose were red, no doubt from crying, from what? Aomine hadn't the clue. She let the man enter her apartment. It was small, but it was homey and accommodating. A kitchen on the left side of the room, a few ways were the couch and the flat screen mounted to the wall, a coffee table perched on the middle of the room, and on his right were a hallway leading to what he assumed to be the woman's bedroom.

"This is a nice apartment, Tetsu," He said with the nickname he had made for her, when he started to look around the apartment.

She didn't say anything. So he turned to face her, only to be surprised when he found his lips in hers.

He quickly backed away wiping his lips with the sleeve of his uniform, "Tetsu? What the hell was that?"

From what he could see, there were unshed tears rimmed in her eyes, "I–Aomine-kun…" She breathed in a desperate tone. She started to approach him. He stared at her totally bewildered and lost in what ever in the hell was happening.

"Tetsu… what are you–"

"I want you." She simply said.

"What?" Aomine couldn't understand. What? She wanted him? What the hell? In all the months he knew the woman, he knew him to be stoic and blunt. Kuroko Tetsuna did not show a lot of emotions, but here she was, crying in front of him, telling him that she wanted him.

Aomine's mind was floating with a million thoughts running in his mind and he didn't notice anything until Tetsuna was in front of him, her small arms encircling his waist.

"I–I know this is completely wrong," She stuttered, her eyes shut as if afraid, "But, I want you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's voice was caught in his throat, "…But–" Kise. He thought. He had Kise, for god's sake he was in love with the man.

What about Tetsu? His consciousness asked him. He looked down to see a woman crying her eyes out for him. Beautiful, stunning, flawless, Kuroko Tetsuna was crying. For him. No less. Could it be that he'd actually fallen for the teal haired woman.

He shook his head. No. he said to himself firmly. There was only one man he'd fallen in love with, that man was waiting for him, at their home. Kise Ryouta was waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsu," He grabbed her shoulders gently, prying her off him, "I can't. I love Kise too much."

He started to make his way towards the door. He heard a sob, and suddenly his sleeve was being tugged. Tetsuna grabbed his sleeve and cried her heart out.

"I–I know you love him, but please," She begged with a heartbreakingly broken voice, "Please, you don't have to let him know. You don't have to make everything right. You're allowed to make mistakes Aomine-kun…."

Aomine stopped.

"Just make this one mistake with me." With those words, every thought of the blonde, every memory of him, every smile and laugh of Kise Ryouta etched in Aomine Daiki's head vanished and what replaced them were the naked body of a teal woman, writhing and moaning for him as he pushed deep inside her.

His memories of a blonde haired man that he claimed to love so much were now a teal haired woman, who lay next to him, naked bruised and marked by himself. While the woman was sound asleep. He lay awake guilt running deep in his veins.

With a chocked sob he rested his arm on his head, the tears unwillingly fell.

"Shit," He cursed.

He wondered why the kisses he shared with Tetsuna stung in his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A/N: This is separated into two parts. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for the fail angst. I hope you guys have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2: You and Me

**Title:** Surrogate Lover

_**Pairing:**_ AoKise

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ AU. In which Aomine and Kise are madly in love with each other, but there's one thing Aomine wants that Kise can't give, a family. Kise thinks of a solution for that problem in their relationship, he hires a surrogate named Kuroko Tetsuna.

**_Warning(s):_**Fail angst up ahead and fail grammar. I'm sorry.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Part 2: You and Me**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise was still awake waiting for Aomine.

The tall blue haired man came home fourteen minutes after two in the morning. The blonde haired model was waiting for him, the hot meal he cooked hours ago was now cold. He stood up from where he was sitting when he heard the door to their house open with the audible, _click_. The keys jingling when they were set on the table.

Aomine soundlessly walked pass him.

"Aominecchi," He called out. _That_ got a reaction from the tanned officer, "Do you want something to eat?"

There was hesitance in the blue-haired man. An audible sigh was heard before he continued to trudge sluggishly to their shared bedroom, "I'm sorry Kise, there was some ass that made me do overtime at the station. I'm tired, I'll just head to the shower and go on to bed."

Kise stood there a little put off to as to how his lover was behaving. Aomine looked like he was drained of energy. Kise didn't want to push the matter, Aomine would tell him when he was ready.

"That's fine Aominecchi, why don't you just go on first, I'll clean up here."

Aomine didn't respond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise could hear the shower running when he came into their bedroom. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw Aomine's clothes just thrown haphazardly on the floor. He's told the officer countless of times to actually put it on the hamper.

"Oh Aominecchi," He let out an annoyed mumble.

Kise walked to where the clothes were and started to gather them in his arms. His caught a whiff on one of the articles.

He paused.

He felt his stomach drop.

_No, no, no, _he denied.

His face is plastered with the look of shock and bewilderment, of denial. He shook his head. _This is–_

Because where Aomine's scent that he's been accustomed to for the last seven years, the mere scent that he loved and trusted, the scent of the man that _saved _him were a lingering smell of vanilla and cotton candy. There's only one person who he knew smelt like that, a person who smelled like that perfume. _Kuroko Tetsuna_.

He must've been stuck in his stupor for a long time that he didn't hear Aomine come out of their shared bathroom.

"Hey, Kise." The blonde heard his name being called.

He rose from his crouched position, dropping the discarded clothes on the hamper and turned to look at Aomine.

"Yes?" He answered.

Aomine's back faced him. He put on a simple grey t-shirt and basketball shorts, the blue-haired man then pulled the blankets down and sat on the bed, "I'm going to sleep first. What about you?"

Kise shook his head albeit too fast, "N-no. I'm just going to pack some things for tomorrow's shoot. It's okay, go to sleep Aominecchi."

"If you say so. Good night."

"Night."

When Aomine laid on their bed, on queue Kise left their bedroom with a hand on his lips to prevent him from screaming. He felt like everything was on fire. His eyes stung, his stomach was twisting in the most aguishly painful as possible, his chest felt like something was squeezing it from the inside.

Agony and pain filled him.

His nose burned with Tetsuna's smell. It was everywhere. He could smell her everywhere. In their bedroom, in the kitchen, in the living room. The scent that used to be his and Aomine's was slowly being engulfed by the scent of vanilla and cotton candy

Slowly the remnants of what was his and Aomine's were morphing to another. Everything he touched felt tainted. Everything he owned felt like it was stolen. His heart, his body. Everything he knew was broken. Pictures, personal items, everything felt like it wasn't his anymore. Like Aomine's heart was certainly not _his_.

_So this is what heartbreak feels like._

The lump on his throat only got tighter and he couldn't keep it in any longer.

He burst into a horrible fit of laughter. The tears continuously running from his eyes.

"It hurts Aominecchi," He mumbled broken and tired.

And so he laughed, because _fuck, _he didn't know what was his anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He couldn't sleep that night.

Aomine was next to him, his arms on his waist and his breaths even hitting the nape of Kise's neck. He felt used, disgusted even.

_Serves you right_, his consciousness told him, _you're the one who suggested this in the first place, this is what you get. It's just karma bitting you in the ass. _

He turned his body to face Aomine, careful not to rouse him from his deep sleep. Sepia eyes observed every curve of the tanned man. A feeling of regret and discomfort washing over him, hitting him full force. He could feel his tears well up again. He pushed stray strands away from his lover's face.

He smiled at him, tears brimming his face.

"I know what I have to do," He whispered. He pressed a kiss on the man's forehead before he pushed the covers away from him gently and carefully pulling Aomine's arm away from him. He stood and sat on the desk to the right of their bed.

He took his phone and immediately the LCD came to life with letters and a picture of the two of them. He slid the phone to unlock it, then scrolled through his contacts for their attorney's number.

_Akashi Seijuro _

Kise clicked on the name deciding that he shouldn't call him this late at night, no doubt the red-head would castrate him with his scissors if he called him this early in the morning. Deciding that he didn't want to die just yet, he sent a text, knowing that he would get a reply late tomorrow morning.

_Can we meet up tomorrow, Akashicchi? There's something I want to discuss with you. _

He craned his head to look back where the slumbering blue head was. He let out a sigh, "This will make you happier, Aominecchi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's rare for you to meet me like this, Ryouta." A smirk graced the lips of one, Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi Seijuuro, one of the most renowned attorney's in Japan who just happened to be Kise Ryouta's long time family attorney. The red-head was graceful and vicious at what he did. He won cases left and right, victory for him was as easy as breathing. Akashi Seijuuro was a man of dignity and power, he had that type of aura surrounding him and how he carried himself didn't fare far from his reputation. He wore an elegant suit, not doubt that it was branded, pressed and not a wrinkle in sight. His hair tidy as it can be. Everything about Akashi oozed perfection and not someone to be messed with.

"It's good to see you again, Akashicchi," the blonde greeted stiffly. He watched as Akashi took the teacup in front of him.

The red-head took a sip from the fine china and hummed, "I can say the same to you. Now," Heterochromatic eyes bore with his own sepia ones, "What business do you have with me?"

The blonde clenched his fists together, "You know of Kuroko Tetsuna, correct?"

"I can't say I know a lot about her," The red-head man answered with a light tone, "I do know that she is your surrogate. You did tell me to make her contract after all, but her personal life has nothing to do with me."

"That's right," Kise retorted. He faced up and looked Akashi straight in the eyes, "Can you do me a favour?"

Akashi chuckled, "You should know that it will cost you."

"Of course," Kise held a knowing smirk on his face.

Akashi leaned in interest. It's not always that Kise would ask something of him. With intrigued eyes the red-haired lawyer asked, "What will you have me do, Ryouta?"

"Can you make it so that I will have all custody of the child?"

"Who do you think I am?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine's subconscious felt like he was stepping on glass.

His stomach churned in a negative way whenever he saw Kise. To his favour though, Kise was still the same. He was always pampering Aomine with home-made food, massages, and the occasional gifts–mostly clothes given by the modelling agency that Kise works with.

Still, Aomine can't fathom to look in Kise's eyes. It was too unbearable.

He knew that he betrayed Kise's trust. God, he had sex with the very woman that was carrying his child, as absurd as that sounded. He was conflicted with his feelings, both with Kise and Tetsuna. He knew–no, he _knows, _that he loves Kise with all his heart and soul. But the problem was Tetsuna.

_Tetsuna. _

The second Aomine awoke from his rendezvous with Tetsuna, he immediately but carefully pulled away from the teal-haired woman's arms. Despite his gentleness the woman still awoke from her slumber, with a stupidly horrendous bed head that could have made Aomine laugh had it not been for the fact that he had just _cheated _on Kise.

Tetsuna willingly let go of Aomine. The pregnant woman took the white blanket and used tied it around her chest to cover her body–not that she minded Aomine seeing her like this he's already seen everything anyways, as she gathered Aomine's clothes. She didn't say anything but Aomine knew that her thoughts were working a million miles per hour.

She handed his uniform to which he accepted thankfully. He could've left without words exchanged with her, but he felt like he should comfort the woman. He already did the deed, a little more wouldn't hurt would it? He grabbed Tetsuna's waist and pulled her closer to him, the young woman straddling the police officer. He took in her sight, her messy teal hair, her baby blue irises, her pink lips that were plumped, everything that was her. He lifted his hand and gently caressed the pillar of her neck that were littered with angry purplish-red marks that were left in his wake.

"Tetsu," He whispered quietly.

The woman blinked and moved her hands to smooth over Aomine's dark blue tresses. She moved to embrace him.

"I love you." She whisper to his ear, "I love you so much."

Those words stung in his heart.

"I… I wish," He said in an unsteady voice, he rubbed small circles on the base of her back, "I just wish that we met earlier. That we met in different circumstances. I wish I fell for you first. That you were there first."

He felt Tetsuna's hold tighten before she let go of him and leaned their foreheads together. Even with minimal light that shrouded them, he could see the agonising longing in her beautiful baby blues. Those eyes that pleaded to him.

"I know," She said, her voice soft and quiet as if trying not to break whatever _this _was, "I wish I met Aomine-kun first too."

She moved away from his lap, holding the blanket on her chest, "You have to go, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun is waiting for you."

"I know," The dark blue haired man slipped on his uniform. When he finished buttoning his slacks, he went to the genkan where Tetsuna quietly followed him. He slipped his shoes on, "…And Tetsu?"

He opened the door where the cold winter air greeted him with it's glory. He didn't turn to look back at the woman but instead he whispered audible only him, "… I think I love you too."

"–minecchi… Aominecchi…"

Aomine was awoken from his stupor once he heard his name being called. Aomine turned to where he thought the sound was coming from, surprised by the fact that Kise was already next to him on the couch. Parallel to him was a movie that he suspected Kise must've put on for the two of them.

"You're spacing out again," Kise nagged in a light manner, an adorable pout graced his face.

"What were you thinking about?"

_A lot of things Kise. You, Tetsuna. How the hell am I going to break this to you. That I cheated on you. That I love you but I think I love Tetsuna too. _

"Nothing," He shook his head.

_I'm sorry, Kise._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unbeknownst to him, Kise's eyes knitted in sadness. Aomine doesn't even have the guts to look at him.

"Ne," Kise uttered trying to keep his voice intact, "Aominecchi?"

The older man didn't move from his spot, his eyes trained on the show in front of him.

"Yeah?"

Here we go.

"Do you love me?"

The officer stiffened at the inquiry. There was a gruelling silence that washed over them.

"I do." Aomine gave his reply a few moments later, although lacking with the usual fondness he held over for the blonde. Which confirmed his suspicions. He wanted to cry, but he would not let Aomine have the satisfaction of seeing him cry in front of him.

"Then show me." The blonde demanded, "Make love to me, Aominecchi."

The dark blue haired man turned to him in surprise, "What?"

Kise rose from his seat and straddled Aomine staring into those confused cobalt-blue eyes, "Show me you love me."

_Before I break. _

_Before I have to let you go. _

_Before you disappear from me completely. _

_Please, show me. _

_Show me that you still love me. _

_That I still hold some meaning to your heart. _

_Show me that you love me more than _her_. _

_Because I don't know what I'd do if… _

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood, Kise. Not now,"The model watched as Aomine shook his head left and right. Aomine pushed Kise away from him none too gently as he briskly walked away from the blonde.

_Ah, that's it. _

This was his answer. He gritted his teeth together, his hands curled into fists until his knuckles were white. It hurt, a lot more than he imagined.

How ironic, the person that fixed him would be the same person that would break him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were distinguishable sounds of clicks and clangs as forks and knives made contact with ceramic plates. The three of them were sat together, Kise in his usual seat, left of Aomine while Tetsuna sat across from him at Aomine's right.

Kise had been very adamant in inviting Tetsuna to their home. Right now, Tetsuna was approximately 6 months pregnant, the bump in her stomach was very noticeable through the dress that she had been wearing.

"You look nice," Kise complimented with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

Tetsuna nodded stiffly, this was her first time inside the couples house since _that _happened. Aomine had kept minimal contact between themselves. Only visiting if she was taking care of herself every now and then, since Kise brought it up to Aomine that he wouldn't be able to see her because he was too busy with his shoots.

Still, when Kise brought up the idea of inviting Tetsuna to a dinner, Aomine was shocked. Well he tried to hide it of course, but he knew that Kise was planning something.

_"Well it's only natural," Kise passed off while wiping the counters with windex, "Invite her next weekend, Aominecchi." _

And so here they were sitting next to each other in a civil dinner, a westernised dinner that consisted of roast beef, boiled carrots, peas, and corn, with mashed potatoes that Kise had so wonderfully prepared. Aomine was jittery, trying to keep his guilty conscious intact, while Tetsuna avoided Kise's view.

There was an audible sigh heard from the suffocating silence the three of them were in. Aomine craned his head to look where the sound had came from and he saw Kise, wiping his face with his napkin, his fork and knife laid on his plate, while he put his elbows on the table, his hands supporting his head.

"So," He breathed out heavily, "How do like this house, Kurokocchi?"

Tetsuna paused mid-bite and swallowed. She got her napkin mimicking Kise's movements before answering, "It's a lovely home Kise-kun. It suits both you and Aomine-kun."

Aomine watched as a spectator as a conversation unfolded. He watched as Kise looked around his house with an indescribable look on his face, "I'm glad you think so. Me and Aominecchi worked so hard into decorating this."

Aomine didn't like where this was going, if anything it was random and uncalled for, nevertheless Kise continued in his nostalgic ramblings, "I remembered when Aominecchi and I had a fight because of which couch we wanted. Aominecchi is _really_ stingy and he doesn't like spending a lot of money, so he wanted this atrocious looking couch. It was really ugly and I hated it, I told him that a leather couch would be much better than a corduroy one, because God knows how those stain."

Kise's small giggles were almost awkward between the two of them. Aomine too tried to smile it off, while Tetsuna scrutinised at the mention, what was Kise trying to tell them.

"I don't know how you'd want to decorate this house," Kise looked at her eyes, serious and full of remorse. That caught her attention. A lump on her throat settled. _No, _she prayed like a mantra. Still Kise smiled at him, a smile that was nothing like the Kise she had known. It was a smile of defeat, "But this is a house where you and Aominecchi will be living in, together. Of course I will need time to move out–"

At the mere utterance of such an audacious idea, Aomine harshly stood up from his seat, the china clanging with his movements, "What's this about Kise? What the hell moving out?"

Kise's gaze made it's way through Aomine's displeased disposition, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Aomine stood still for a moment trying to look for a way to retort. Kise continued looking at the two of them with eyes that bore of pure betrayal and anger, "I trusted you two."

"Kise I–"

"No," Kise shook his head interrupting Aomine, "I don't want any excuses. Bottom line is, it's done, there's nothing we can do about it."

Fuck, Aomine couldn't stop himself from tearing up. He watched as Kise stood, despite the small height difference between them, Kise oozed out an aura not to be messed with, "I trusted you, Aominecchi." His voice cracked, "I trusted that you would love me above all else."

Aomine watched as the blonde bit his lips and closed his eyes, it was all too heartbreaking, his heart was breaking. Kise was in pain, Kise knew all along. Then it hit him. _Kise knew all along_. He had freaking planned this. Everything. This is why Tetsuna was here today. Despite his confidence in the manner, he just had to ask, "You knew?"

Kise scoffed in a way that Aomine's heart clenched at Kise's expression, "It's not a matter of 'if I knew' or not, Aominecchi."

Aomine tried to get close to him, but Kise backed away, his hands pushing Aomine's body away, "No. Don't."

He glanced at Tetsuna, she was shellshocked. She didn't know what to say.

Aomine was expecting Kise to slap him, to push him away harshly, to hit him, _anything_. But instead Kise gave a crushed sob and lowered himself into his knees, crying his heart out. He heard Tetsuna's footsteps making her way over to the two of them, as Aomine sunk into his knees and tried to hold the crying blonde.

"I–I… Kise," He let his tears fall, he felt his heart being shattered into a million-no billions of pieces, "I promise I won't do it again."

"No!" Kise wailed out loud, the blonde looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed and devastated, "I don't need empty promises Aomine Daiki. I don't need you to promise me anything anymore."

It stung. Never once had the blonde called him in his full name, "Kise–"

"The mere fact that you were able to do it once is enough for me," Kise dejectedly whimpered, "It's enough for me to know that I'm not the only on in your heart."

"So please," The blonde begged, "Make this easier for me. Everything is already done, Akashicchi already made the contract. You and Tetsuna will live here in this home. There's not bargaining out of it. I will leave you two. In exchange for the unborn child."

An appalled expression bore into Aomine's face, "What? You have no rights to the child Kise!"

Kise chuckled mockingly, "I don't think we should be discussing my rights. Didn't we agree to do this together? Where is the_ we _now? You and Tetsuna will be together. You will have all the time in the world to conceive another child, but what about me? Who do I have?"

You saved me Aomine, you saved me from my own hell. You're the only familiar thing that I have in my life. The only constant, but now, I don't even know where your heart lies. With me or with Kuroko. You and I both know that I will raise that child better than the both of you. This is the only thing that I'm asking for."

Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat trying to find his voice, but for the life of him, he couldn't find it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'I'm home," Aomine shrugged his uniform away as he entered. Tokyo summers were as ruthless as always, the heat was unbearable. He thanked the Lord for air-conditioning when he entered the apartment. He could hear something frying and he was wafted with the aroma of baked bonefish and miso.

The woman in the kitchen turned her head at the sight of Aomine and gave him a gentle smile, "Welcome back, Daiki-kun."

He approach the teal-haired woman, the bump in her belly was growing more and more as she reached her final trimester.

It's been two months since he's seen Kise Ryouta. The blonde had made it clear that he didn't want to see Aomine. Still, Kise checked on Tetsuna and her health. He still transferred money to her account, even though Tetsuna refused his offer, Kise is a stubborn man the blue haired man would counter, telling her to just accept his offer it would be good for her.

In the end, they did strike a deal. Aomine agreed, because that was the least he can do for Kise. He was right as always and Aomine was a god-damned idiot, but still it worked out. He was with Tetsuna now.

He reached for her, his arms fitting perfectly like they were made for him, not quite how Kise fit into his arms–no, he thought. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about Kise right now. He was with Tetsuna. Tetsuna was an amazing woman, even more so she would make a spectacular wife and mother. He could see his whole future with Tetsuna, but why was it that he couldn't let go with his past with Kise.

Unremarkably so, he still dreamt of Kise.

_Is it still home? When I miss you. _

I.I.I.I.

"How was work, Daiki-kun?"

Aomine would still have to get used to that. Two months isn't enough to completely forget seven years being with Kise. Seven years of hearing that ridiculous nickname–'Aominecchi' he couldn't forget all that, but he had to make an effort. He loved this woman. This was his choice.

He picked his chopsticks, clapping his hands together and saying thanks, "It was good, some brats were at the station today. Trespassed at some rich-ass hotel. Kid's these days."

Tetsuna held her silence, curiously Aomine looked at her. He was faced with her expression contorted in discomfort. She groaned, dropping the glass in her hands and it shattering as it made contact with the floor. Aomine was next to her the second the glass shattered.

"Tetsu!" He held her hand, Tetsuna holding his in a vice grip, "What's wrong?"

"I–I," Her voice trembled. She stared at Aomine's cobalt blue eyes, "I think my water just broke."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I got here as soon as I heard."

Aomine stood up as he saw the blonde man burst through the doors of the waiting area. Kise Ryouta was in front of him. God, was he beautiful. He hadn't seen the man in 2 months but he was still as stunning as he remembered him to be.

"Earth to Aomine," The blonde called, "Are you alright."

Awestruck by the blonde he shook his head, "I'm okay. I was just startled," _More like awestruck, by you_, "She hasn't reached the ninth month yet. So I was a little scared, she's been there for a few hours, some green-haired doctor said that they going to perform a c-section, they said it was safer that way." He made note that the model no longer called him by the nickname he had for years.

Kise grinned, the Kise-like grin that he'd been used to, but this time it wasn't as warm as he had remembered it to be, "She's a strong girl that Kuroko, she's going to be alright. Let's just pray that she would be."

They heard the door open from the operation room, out came a green-haired man with glasses adorning his face, his left hand taped. He still had his scrubs on and for a moment the two men were scared of the outcome.

The doctor sighed, "Hello, I'm Dr. Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuna's attending doctor. She's fine. It was a little difficult, but both the mother and the child are safe, but the baby is premature so she will need to stay here for a while."

"How about Tetsuna?" Aomine asked.

"She's alright, a bit tired from the delivery but she'll recover. Congratulations."

Kise nodded a thankful sigh escaping his lips, "Can we see them now?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes," the both of them made their way to the room but only to stopped by the doctor's arm, "I'm sorry, but only the father can visit her now."

Aomine faced Kise, the blonde man dejectedly smiled and nodded. He bowed his head, his bangs hiding his expression. The doctor said his goodbye, reminding to call him if anything happened.

Aomine just stood there lost at what to do.

Kise gave him a forced smile that didn't suit him at all. Aomine hated it, "What are you waiting for? Go! You go see her. Go see your daughter, I'll be here." The blonde coaxed.

_Bullshit. _Aomine knew that Kise wouldn't be there, still he walked forward to see Tetsuna. What he had with Kise was all in past now. This is where he belonged.

Or so he liked to think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Aomine predicted, Kise wasn't back when he came out to the waiting area. What he didn't predict was Kise not visiting at all since Tetsuna and the baby were born. It pissed him of greatly, because a few months ago, he the blonde had been so zealous about gaining custody of the child and now he was nowhere to be seen.

And so to remediate the problem, Aomine found himself in front of the driveway, in front of the house he'd called home for the last seven years of his life at seven in the evening.

He got out of the car, slamming the door hard before reaching the door. Out of habit he reached for his keys, only to be reminded that he didn't have the keys to the house anymore. The day he walked out on Kise to be with Tetsuna was the day he walked out on his past life with him.

He then decided to ring the doorbell like a civil man would.

When the door opened, he was surprised to see a blonde woman, a person whom looked so similar to Kise only a few years older. If Kise had been born a woman, Aomine had no doubt that Kise would look like this woman in front of him.

The blonde woman was a few centimetres shorter than himself, with long curly blonde hair tied to the side. She was wearing a flesh coloured blouse and a black pencil skirt. On her neck were a necklace full of pearls, a gold watch on her left arm, a gold charm bracelet on the other. A frown adorned her face, Aomine had the feeling that she was unhappy of his presence.

"Ryouta," Her velvet smooth voice called within the house, "Someone is here to see you."

The blonde that he had been searching for came to the door, clad in casual clothing which consisted of a white tee and black skinnies. Something that he would wear when he would relax inside their home. No Aomine couldn't think like that anymore. His home was with Tetsuna now.

"Aomine," Kise appeared to be shocked for his sudden visit, "What are you doing here?"

The woman whom had an uncanny resemblance to the model hummed knowingly. She picked up her purse and moved to put her shoes on.

"I'll be at the hotel Ryouta. Just call me later." She waved briskly walking to a silver car parked two houses down their own house.

"Wait! Nee-san!" Kise tried to call on her.

When he saw the blonde woman, who was actually Kise's older sister, drive off to her hotel, Aomine gruffly pushed Kise into the house closing the door behind him, "Aomine! Is there some–"

Aomine pushed him into a wall capturing him between his arm, the blonde had a mixed look of appalled and surprised, "Ouch! What are you–"

He didn't let the blonde finish, he captured the blonde's lips into a kiss. He felt the blonde model stiffen but in a fraction of a second he too melted into the kiss and kissed back with the same aggression as Aomine had. Kise moved his arms to wrap them around the tanned officer's neck, deepening the shared lip-lock that they had. Aomine could feel Kise's nimble fingers brushing his hair gently. He tilted his head to the side to get more of the blonde, he bit onto the model's lips to coax him, earning a moan of satisfaction from the model. Aomine took this chance to taste Kise. He kissed him with heated passion, longing, and sorrow.

In truth he had missed Kise, so much more that he didn't have a clue where he was going with this. The only thing that he could comprehend was that he needed Kise, now. The future could wait. Because right now his thoughts were all about Kise.

Kise pulled away first, his lips red and plump, "What are we doing?"

Aomine shook his head lost for words, "I have no idea."

That was all the words exchange before the two of them kissed again, this time in lust ith each other. They needed each other.

Aomine lifted Kise from their position fervently kissing each other with the same intensity as before, Kise wrapped his legs around the blue-haired man, as Aomine led the way to their old bedroom. Not once did they let go of each other on the way there.

Aomine laid Kise on the bed, taking in the stunning view of the panting blonde, "You're beautiful."

"Don't say anything, just kiss me." And Aomine did. Clothes were discarded, marks were left. Moans and groans of utter pleasure were filled in the wake of their passion. Kise calling out Aomine's name as he climaxed and Aomine groaning Kise's name as he came.

Breathlessly, the two of them laid on the bed they once shared.

Aomine held Kise close to him, he held him as if Kise was going to disappear at any moment the minute he was to let go of him.

No one said a word to each other. The two of them were just relishing the 'now' that they had, knowing fully well that tomorrow would come and that they would have to let go of the short fantasy they had. They had a reality to face.

Aomine gently pecked the top of Kise's head, brushing away stray bangs, whilst the blonde hummed contently.

A reality without each other.

"I love you, Aominecchi."

"Me too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Aomine woke up the next day, he could smell the scent of bacon in the air. He smiled and gathered his pants and boxers from the floor and put them on. He found Kise in the kitchen with only a large t-shirt.

He approached him quietly before engulfing into a back-hug. He buried his face into the blonde's neck, blowing raspberries on the marks he made last night, "You're teasing me, and those smooth legs of yours."

The blonde chuckled. Oh god how he missed this.

"Do you want coffee, Aominecchi?"

"Yeah."

Aomine let go of the blonde as he made his way to the coffee machine to pour a cup for the officer. He handed the cup and Aomine gave a soft mumble thanking him.

Kise placed a plate of sizzling hot bacon on the island where Aomine sat at one of the stools.

Their time was ticking.

"Are you coming to visit?" Aomine just had to ask.

Kise didn't answer for a short amount of time. His back was turned so Aomine had no idea what Kise looked like right now, "I can't for a few days. I have a shoot to go to. My sister's in town as well."

"So your job is more important than the baby?"

There was an audible sigh that escaped the blonde's lips, he turned to face the blue-haired man chewing on one of the bacon strips, "It's not that easy Aominecchi. I promise I will visit her."

"And then what?"

Kise knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You'll take her away? Just like that?" Aomine demanded.

Aomine watched as Kise's face turned into an irate one, "We had an agreement."

"Bullshit." Aomine called out, "That's bullshit, Kise. I have as much as right as you do to that baby. She's not even yours to begin with."

Kise nodded, "You're right, you're absolutely_ fucking_ right, Aomine. I _don't _have a right to her. But we did have an agreement before all this started. Before the idea of a surrogation even happened. You promised me, the day I agreed to be with you." Kise chocked on the lump in his throat, "You promised me that you would love me. That it would only me. Imagine the hurt that I went through the night you came home smelling like Kuroko Tetsuna. Imagine the agonising pain that I had to go through everyday since that night knowing the man that I loved cheated on me right under my nose with a woman I considered a close friend no less. Imagine how hurt I was when you rejected me. How crushed I was when you decided not to tell me. How broken I was knowing that the heart that only harboured affections for me was now torn in two. That I had to share you with someone else."

Aomine had no words to retaliate to what Kise told him. There were tears flowing continuously on the blonde's cheeks. He watched as Kise sniffed, "You have the the gall to talk to me about my rights, Aomine Daiki. But you know what? I've learned my lesson. I'm an idiot for ever falling in love with you. I'm an idiot who made stupid mistakes. I'm an idiot for taking you back last night. I'm an idiot for trusting that you won't hurt me. So I'm so sorry Aomine Daiki. I'm so sorry that I wasn't born a woman. That I wasn't the person you could enjoy the long run with, but you know what…"

Aomine looked away from the blonde. No, he couldn't take this anymore.

"There was a time that I believed you were the one I would share my life with, but now, this is where it ends."

Kise walked away from him slamming the door to the bedroom and locking it. Aomine watched Kise's back, something in him was telling him that this could be the very last chance that he would see Kise. Overcome by his frustration and anger, he loudly groaned in frustration as he slammed his fist on the surface of the granite counter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine was on his way to the hospital to visit Tetsuna. He hadn't visited her yesterday because of the accumulating work that had to be done at the station.

He was greeted by some of the nurses that came to know him with the two weeks that they've stayed there. His daughter was growing healthily, despite being a month premature. Her doctors were worried that she hadn't developed properly but miraculously they found that she was indeed fully developed despite her being early. Dr. Midorima, told them that in she was ready to go home any day they wanted to. Not trying to rush Tetsuna, he decided that they would stay there for another three more days so that she would heal nicely.

He hadn't seen the blonde since then.

Upon his arrival, he walked pass a red-haired man with heterochromatic eyes, talking on his phone in some sort of other language, he guessed it was English.

"_Yes, they should be departing in a few minutes._ _Did you hand him all the papers? Of course. I'll be there in an hour at best, send you the fax afterwards, that's all. Thank you." _

Seeing that it was none of his business he continued to make his way to the teal-haired woman's room.

"Daiki-kun," She greeted in the same monotone voice that she would always use, but this time her voice was laced in insecurity almost nervous.

"Hey," He went to her and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand and kissing the surface of it, "How are you feeling."

"I'm okay."

Aomine nodded and gave a small grin, "Hey listen. Greenie told me that we can go home if we want. Baby's okay, he says that she's growing nicely."

Unbeknownst to Aomine, Tetsuna clenched her fingers together, "Daiki-kun, there's something we should talk about."

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she determinedly looked into his cobalt-blue ones, "I have to apologise."

"What are you talking about?" He inquired confusedly.

"Kise-kun came today," She started. The mere utterance of Kise's name got his full-blown attention, "He came in with a man named Akashi Seijuro."

"And?"

"I'm sorry," She apologised, "It seemed the right thing to do."

His gut twisted uncomfortably, "T-Tetsu, what did you do?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Please be there. _

_Please. _

_You can't do this. _

Aomine chanted in his head repeatedly. This can't be happening. He raced his car down the highway towards one destination.

_You have to be there. _

He clenched his teeth tightly as soon as Tetsuna told him what happened he sped towards his car, ignoring all the beeps and hollers of the drivers as he drove pass them.

I.I.I.I.

"I didn't want to hurt Kise-kun more Daiki-kun," Tetsuna's face was furrowed in a guilty expression, "I took everything from him."

"No you didn–" Aomine bursted and was cut of by Tetsuna's own raised voice.

"You're an idiot if you think that way!" She retorted back, "Kise-kun loved you, so much. You were his world, you were everything that he knew, I could tell. I wanted something like that too. Imagine my surprise when he struck this deal with me."

The young woman looked to stare at him, "I didn't want to fall for you that time but I did. And I hurt him dearly because I took you away. You were Kise-kun's everything Daiki-kun. So I did not want to be the person who would cause him more pain."

"So you just gave her away!?"

"I believe she is in good hands," Tetsuna firmly stated, her eyes determined, "Kise-kun is a good person. He knows what he's doing."

"You signed her away without telling me!"

She looked down, fiddling with the white sheet over her body, "The contract stated that if the mother is present, then there is no need for the father to be there as well. I know that you're the father, but does the hospital know that? We're not married, Daiki-kun. And the decision that I made is for the better."

"How?! How is giving our child away for the better, Tetsu!" He demanded, shaking her shoulders back and forth.

"Because I couldn't look at her without feeling guilty!" She yelled back, tears rimmed in her eyes, "I couldn't look at her knowing that I broke up two wonderful people apart because _I _wanted to be loved!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Aomine reached the house, everything was quiet. He panted in agitation. He needed to get inside. To be reassured that his daughter was still there. That Kise was still there.

Walking up to the doorway, he found that the door was unlocked. Which struck him as weird, Kise _always _locked the door. He opened it carefully, but was bewildered to see that the whole house was barren.

Gone were decorations, paintings, shelves, _everything. _

Every single item that reminded him of Kise were gone. The couch that they had fought over, the TV they'd watch shows together. He trudged towards the kitchen opening cupboards mugs, glasses, bowls, plates, were gone. He slid every drawer there, again nothing. Denying the truth further, he went to the bedroom. Kise's toiletries gone, his clothes, their pictures. And then he checked the baby's room that the blonde man spent his days arranging and decorating. Once he opened the door, gone were the yellow pastel colour of the walls, gone were the crib, rocking chair, and diaper table. Everything was a boring colour of white. No furniture to be seen, not even a single photograph. It seemed like no one lived here.

Everything was gone.

Kise was gone.

Now he understood what Tetsuna told him awhile ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epilogue: 7 Years of Love**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Daddy!"

"Ah, be careful Hotarucchi!" Kise called out to the young child that was running towards him. She happily ran as quickly as she can but before she could reach him, she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her face with an audible _Oof._

"Ah!" Kise panicked getting closer to the child, "I told you to be careful."

He took the liberty of getting her in the feet, the blonde assessing if she had any bruises or cuts anywhere.

With the blonde's fiddling the dark blue haired little girl giggled at him, "Daddy!~" She whined, "I'm fine! Look" She showed her elbows, "No scratch this time."

"I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack one of this days, Hotarucchi." He sighed as he took her hand and led her to where their luggages were.

"I'm so excited to see Aunties and Grandma and Grandpa," She bounced excitedly.

"Ah," Kise agreed he looked down at his daughter, "But remember, you have to speak in Japanese. You can't speak in English because grandma and grandpa doesn't speak English."

"Okay!~"

Once reaching their luggages, he placed the little girl on the top of them and pushed her towards the exit.

"Wooh!" She gleefully cheered, "Daddy faster!"

Kise chuckled, "Alright, alright."

Kise pushed her until they got to the parking lot where a rental car had been waiting for them. He unloaded the cart, with Hotaru jumping up and down telling him that she was hungry and Kise promising that he would get her something to eat along the way.

He strapped her in at the backseat of the car, "Remember Hotarucchi, we don't have your booster seat so you have to sit still in the car ride okay?"

"Yes Daddy!" She happily replied. Kise smiled and closed the door, before he got into the driver's seat.

Despite not having been in Tokyo for the last seven years, he still knew his way through the traffic. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He stopped in front of a convenient store. The two of them went inside Hotaru giggling at the sight of snacks that she wanted to buy.

"Now, you can only get a little snack because we're meeting Auntie for lunch, okay?" Kise reminded her. When he saw her nod, he let go of her hand and there she padded over to the snacks.

Kise chuckled at the sight of the little girl. It's hard to believe that seven years had gone by since he left Tokyo to go to America. Of course everything had been new to him but having the little girl with him became a constant need to provide for her, to protect her.

The girl grew up to look just like Aomine Daiki, with her dark blue hair, and cobalt blue eyes, her passion towards basketball at an early age, even her adventurous streak. The only thing that she didn't inherit was his tanned skin colour. The girl reminded her so much about Aomine, but at the same time, there were traces of himself in the girl, it might not be physically, but personality wise she was just like him. Cheerful, enthusiastic, sometimes clumsy, it was just like Hotaru was their child.

He mindlessly looked out the window only to see a tanned police officer with dark blue hair, outside waiting for someone. He knew that person anywhere. Aomine Daiki.

He watched as a woman approached the police officer in next to her was a pale little boy with light blue eyes and light blue hair. Kuroko Tetsuna, he observed was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be, she didn't look like she aged a year since the last time he'd seen her. Surprisingly he smiled at the sight of her, he could see that the two of them were expecting another child, with Tetsuna's ever growing stomach.

"Aominecchi, you sure have gotten busy, huh?" He joked to himself. He watched as the family of three, soon to be four, walked away with Aomine lifting his little boy up to his shoulders. He smiled at the fact there was a grin plastered on Aomine's face.

"I'm glad that you're happy," He mumbled. He turned to look at his own little girl still contemplating on the snack she would get, "I am too, it's all thanks to you."

"Daddy!" Hotaru shinned, "I don't know what to get!"

He shook his head in disbelief at how the cute his daughter could be sometimes, "Just pick something, Hotarucchi, we're going to be late!"

He was happy.

And so was Aomine.

That's all that mattered.

**_End._**

* * *

_A/N: _I have nothing to say to this. I am just so sorry. I hope you guys have a nice day, though.


End file.
